Le destin est cruel et doux
by Weasleyturner
Summary: Bon certains on pu lire le début de : On dit que l'amour survit à tout,(SDA) Bin cette fic c'est sur Harry Potter et SDA(Lord of the ring) mais plus Harry Potter. Bon : LE DESTIN EST CRUEL ET DOUX c'est la première fics que j'ai écrit donc avant ONDIT


Le destin est cruel et doux  
  
-Nous étions assit à table et nous avons porter nos coupe et nous sommes atterrit ici  
  
-Minerva allez chercher Harry, Ronald et Hermione  
  
-Oui Dumbledore  
  
-Hermione arrêtes avec ton sale, cria Ron  
  
-C'est le S.A.L.E.  
  
Ils n'ures pas le temps de finir que mcgonagal arriva :  
  
-Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Weasley et Miss Granger venez...  
  
Ils allèrent au bureau de dumbledore et virent 8 inconnus  
  
-Bonjour vous devez être Hermione, Ronald et Harry dit Un homme aux longs cheveux blonds et aux grandes oreilles, Je suis Legolas Grennleaf, voici Aragorn, Gimli, Gandalf, Frodon, Sam, Pippin, et Merry. Nous venons d'une autre dimension.  
  
-Messieur Legolas, Frodon, Sam, Pippin et Merry seront icie tant qu'élèves, monsieur Aragorn donnera des cours de combats à l'épée en compagnie monsieur Gimli et pour finir monsieur Gandlaf m'aideras pour les défenses contre les forces du mal, dit le professeur Lupin  
  
-Avez-vous des pouvoirs? demanda Hermione  
  
-Malheureusement non, mis à part Gandalf dit Gimli  
  
-Monsieur Grennleaf? Commença Hermione, Je ne veux pas vous choqué mais, qu'est-ce que vous êtes?  
  
-Un elfe! Répondit-il loin d'être choqué  
  
-Vous êtes différent des elfes de notre dimensions! dit Ron  
  
-Ron!! Cria Hermione, Ne recommence pas avec sa!  
  
-C'est toi qui ai commencer avec ton projet le sale  
  
Ils recommencèrent à se chicaner, sous les regards souriant des professeurs et des nouveaux venus. Frodon et Sam avait été envoyé à serdaigle, Merry et Pippin à poufsoufle et Legolas à Griffondor  
  
-Bon je vais me coucher dit Ron  
  
-Bon soir!lança Hermione sans lever le nez de son livre  
  
-Je viens avec toi dit Harry  
  
-Bonsoir les gars! conclu Légolas  
  
Harry et Ron montèrent dans le dortoir laissant seul Hermione et Legolas.  
  
-Legolas? Quel age avez-vous? demanda Hermione venant s'assir au côté du prince elfe  
  
-2931 ans...  
  
-Quoi!!!!  
  
-et oui, je les prend bien!  
  
-je vois sa!  
  
*vous êtes adorable*  
  
-Qu'avez-vous dit?  
  
-j'ai parlé elfique...  
  
-vraiment?  
  
-Je pourrai vous l'apprendre!  
  
-j'en serai ravi!  
  
Ils étaient tous 2 debout l'un en face de l'autre. -alors votre langue natale c'est l'elfique? demanda Hermione  
  
-Oui et je vous ai dit que je vous apprendrai à parler cette langue  
  
-et quand commençons-nous? souffla t'elle d'une voie désireuse  
  
-Plus tôt que vous ne le croyiez Hermione, tout de suite!  
  
-d'accord!  
  
Ils passèrent une heure à parler l'elfique. L'accent étrange d'Hermione faisait rire au éclat Legolas.  
  
-Ce n'est pas drôle!!  
  
-Oh si sa l'est  
  
Ils rièrent plusieurs minutes`.  
  
-Bon je vais aller me coucher Legolas  
  
-Bonne nuit  
  
-toi aussi  
  
Hermione donna un baiser sur la joue de Legolas, mais celui-ci la serra contre-lui avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres. -Hermione je... je suis désoler dit Legolas pendant qu'Hermione le repoussait  
  
-Je... j... Tu... nous..(vas-telle finir par le dire) n'aurions pas du (Et ben voilà)finit-elle par dire avant de courrir dans son dortoir. Legolas courrut vers l'escalier qui se transforma en tobbogan il fint à plat ventre sur le planché de la salle commune. Le jeune elfe soupira et monta dans son dortoir  
  
*********  
  
Ron, Harry, Legolas, Pippin, Merry, Sam et Frodon marchaient dans les couloirs et discutaient de filles  
  
-Alors Sam tu es Marié! cria Ron  
  
-Ron essai de baisser d'un octave lui dit Harry en lui mettant la main sur la bouche se qui eut pour effet de la faire tomber nez à nez contre le sol.  
  
-Alors la bellette on ne tient plus debout!  
  
Ron se rele va avec difficulté...  
  
-Et toujours en train de préparer ton avenir de mangemort! cria t'il, comme ton cher papa!  
  
Malefoy se jeta sur Ron et ils basculèrent tous deux se bagaraient  
  
-SEPARO!!! cria une voix au coin du couloir  
  
Ron et Drago furent séparé et allèrent se cogner contre les murs du couloirs.  
  
-Hermione arrête se sors je vais lui mette une raclé!!!!  
  
-Rêve toujours Weasley!  
  
Hermine avança vers Ron et lui mit une gifle  
  
-Aïe! Pourquoi t'as fais ca?  
  
Drago éclata de rire, Hermione se retourna vers lui et lui jeta un regard noir  
  
-Ou... tu es presque effrayante Granger  
  
Hermione lui mit une gifle LÉGENDAIRE Drago se retrouva avec une marque rouge sur la joue  
  
-Aïe!!!!!!  
  
Tous les autre se mirent à rire  
  
Hermione arrêta le sors Ron et Drago se retrouvèrent au sol. Le blondinet se diriga Hermione  
  
-Tu le regreteras Granger!  
  
-Tu devrais me remercier à la place sa te fais un peu de couleur! Mangemort!  
  
Malefoy attrapa le poignait de Hermione  
  
-Je ne suis pas un Mangemort!  
  
-Aïe! arrête!  
  
Le jeune Malefoy se prit un crochet du droit de Ron  
  
-Vous le regreterez tous! Malefoy partit. Legolas regarda Ron avec jalousie, sa aurait du être à lui de mettre son poing dans la figure de Malefoy et non Ron  
  
_Est-ce que Ron rescent quelque chose pour Hermione? pensa Legolas  
  
-Et ben Leggy qu'y a t'il demanda Pippin  
  
-Rien  
  
-Tu en est certain? demanda Frodon  
  
-tu m'as l'air... comença Sam  
  
-Jaloux ! conclu Merry  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que vous raconter mentit Legolas( mon oeil qu'il est pas jaloux!)  
  
******  
  
-Bonjour cher élèves dit joyeusement Aragorn  
  
-Bon brrrravo Arrragorrrrn, je voulais le dirent! dit Gimli  
  
-Tu le diras au prochain cours Gimli!  
  
Tous les élèves se mirent à rire  
  
-Bon aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre à manier 3 armes dit Aragorn  
  
-L'épée, la hache et l'arc dit Gimli en regardant discrètement legolas, il put apercevoir un sourire de son ami, Je m'occuperrrai de ceux qui veulent apprrrendrrre à manier la hache!  
  
-Et moi se sera l'épée et l'arc, Y a t'il quelqu'un qui ai la base du manimant de l'arc?  
  
Legolas leva la main  
  
-Monsieur Grennleaf savez-vous manier d'autre armes? demanda Gimli se retenant pour ne pas rire  
  
-Tous les armes que vous avez nommé professeur en plus des dagues dit lentement legolas trouvant la situation toute aussi ridicule que ses amis  
  
-Faisez-nous une démonstrrration dit Gimli en lui tendant une hache à Legolas et prit ensuite sa propre hache.  
  
Ils firent un petit combat et Aragorn prit 2 épées, puis ils firent aussi un combat sous les yeux ébahis des élèves.  
  
-Trrrès bien voilà une arrc et les cibles sont là bas  
  
Legolas prit l'arc  
  
-Puis-je demanda t'il en désignant le carquois  
  
-Mais prenez donc! dit Aragorn  
  
Legolas posa le carquois sur son épaules et Aragorn lui dit: vous avez 6 flèches et 5 cibles ne les rater pas! dit Aragorn sur un ton ironique  
  
Legolas se plaça à la place que Gimli lui indiquait.  
  
Il banda l'arc très rapidement et la première flèches alle se planter au centre de la cible et se fut de même pour les autres et tous sa en une seul minute.  
  
*********  
  
Tous étaient dans la salle commune et revenait de leur dernier cours et se préparait à aller souper et Ron faisait un discour sur sa pauvre vit.  
  
-J'ai 17 ans et je n'ai jamias eu de petite amie!  
  
-Moi non plus Ron dit Harry  
  
-Et Cho? demanda Hermione plongé dans son devoir de potion  
  
-Tu sais que sa n'as pas fonctionné? dit Harry(Tome 5)  
  
-Tu n'es pas sortit avec Hermione? demanda Legolas  
  
-Non dit simplement Ron, Je dois avouer que j'ai éprouver quelque chose pour elle mais c'est finit!  
  
-Surtout que tu en pinces pour le brunette de serdaigle, comment s'appelle t'elle a oui Padma Patil! dit-elle sur un ton interrogateur  
  
-Comment l'as-tu su?  
  
-La prochaine fois qe tu dors sur le sofa de la salle commune essai de ne pas parler dans tes rêves!  
  
-Je vais t'attraper!  
  
Ron commença à courrir vers Hermione et l'attrapa et se mit à la chatouiller  
  
-Et toi qui es ton amoureux? demanda Ron  
  
Hermione se dégagea et jeta un regard à Legolas sans qu'il ne la remarque  
  
-Je n'en ai PAS!  
  
Elle monta dans son dortoir  
  
Ron jeta un regard interrogateur à l'escalier du dortoir des filles. -Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a demanda Ronald  
  
-C'est la première fois que je la voie dans cette état! continua Harry, Qu'en penses-tu Legolas?  
  
-Je ne la connaît pas assez... répondit celui-ci  
  
-Bon alors on en était où? demanda Ron  
  
-Tu nous parlait de ta chance avec les filles, dit simplement Harry, Hey Legolas? L'elfe releva la tête de son devoir de potion, Tu as 2931 ou 2932 ans? Tu dois avoir un fiancée?  
  
-Pour être honnête... il marquat une longue pause, il releva la tête vers Ron et Harry, quelqu'un nous écoute...  
  
-Comment le sais-tu? demanda Ron  
  
-Vous n'en savez pas assez sur les elfes de ma dimension!  
  
-Bon qui est cette personne? si tu es si malin! souffla Harry, ironiquement  
  
-CettE personnE, commença Legolas  
  
-Une fille, chuchota Ron  
  
-D'après toi Ronny! dit Harry pour ridiculiser le rouquin  
  
-Une âme profonde, des sentiments refoulées, une grande tristesse et une peur de l'amour... conclut le prince  
  
-Peur de l'amour? dirent en cœur Ron et Harry  
  
-Elle est partit! dit soudainement Legolas  
  
-Bon alors as-tu une fiancée? questionna Ron  
  
-Non!! Dit joyeusement l'elfe  
  
-Quoi? tu es prince, as 2931 ou 2932 ans et tu n'as pas de fiancée! cria presque Harry  
  
-Du calme! je suis pas inconnu! dit Legolas en mettant sa main sur la bouche de Harry  
  
-Désolé répondit celui-ci, honteux!  
  
Les trois garçons allèrent se coucher. Le lendemain, il n'y avait pas de cours. Alors la salle commune était vide, mit à par Hermione qui lisait un livre. Legolas descendit les escaliers...  
  
-Hermione?  
  
-Oh Legolas... dit-elle rougissant  
  
-Comment vas-tu?  
  
-Bien et toi?  
  
-bien...  
  
-...  
  
-Hermione... pour l'autre soir... je m'excuse...  
  
-Legolas... c'est aussi ma faute!  
  
Legolas la regarda tristement :  
  
-J'ai eu peur de perdre ton amitié...  
  
-Moi aussi...  
  
-Est-ce vrai... que tu as fréquenter un garçon durant ta quatrième année?  
  
-oui mais cela n'as pas durée... Parce que je ne l'aimait pas comme il m'aimait...  
  
-Es-tu déjà tombé amoureuse?  
  
-Oui... et toi?  
  
-Oui...  
  
-Comment était-elle? Si c'est bien elle?  
  
-Magnifique...  
  
-D'accord (Triste la Hermione) Legolas... Legolas avait prononcé le nom de Hermione en même temps qu'elle prononçait le sien  
  
-Va y... dit Legolas  
  
-Legolas... Je ne regrette pas que tu m'ai embrassé...  
  
Legolas la regarda surpris  
  
-Même si je t'ai laissé paraître le contraire...  
  
-Pourquoi?  
  
-Parce que j'ai peur de l'amour.  
  
-C'était toi? Qui nous écoutait parler hier soir?  
  
-Je voulais savoir si tu avais une fiancée... Mais la nous nous écartons du sujet!  
  
-Oui, Désolé  
  
-Si je ne regrette pas ce baiser c'est parce que j'ai toujours souhaiter que mon premier baiser...  
  
-Premier?!  
  
-Sois avec la personne que j'aime...  
  
Legolas ferma les yeux en entendant c'est parole, qu'il voulait entendre depuis la première fois qu'il avait croiser son regard...  
  
***flash back***  
  
-Bonjour, vous devez être Miss Hermione Granger et Messieurs Harry Potter Et Ronald Weasley... (blablabla...)  
  
En serrant la main de la jeune femme, Legolas croisa son regard et put voir son visage au grand complet. Ses yeux pétillant de malice, son sourire sympathique et cette voix à faire mourir quelqu'un. Si il n'aurait pas été prince, donc ne pas avoir été élever poliment, il lui aurait sauter de dessus.  
  
***Fin flash back***  
  
Legolas s'approcha d'Hermione, il glissa sa main sur la joue de celle-ci la regardant amoureusement. Hermione eu un sourire en voyant les yeux bleus clairs de Legolas d'aussi près. Les lèvres de l'elfe se posèrent sur celle de la jeune femme. Les mains de l'étudiante se mirent autour de son cou. Tandis que celle de Legolas allait se poser sur ses hanches. Lange de Legolas ouvrit la bouche d'Hermione, pour approfondire le baiser.  
  
-Je t'aime Hermione... chuchota Legolas à son oreille, et la femme don je suis tombé amoureux c'est toi...  
  
-Je t'aime Legolas Greenleaf...  
  
Ils recommencèrent à s'embrassé, Legolas glissa ses main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme qui quant à elle, les descendait sur le torse du jeune elfe. Il enleva la robe de sorcière d'Hermione qui se retrouva avec une jupe et une blouse.  
  
-Legolas on ne devrait pas...  
  
-Pourquoi dit-il entre 2 baiser  
  
-Pas ici... finit Hermione frissonnant sous les lèvres de Legolas, au creux de son cou.  
  
-Où...?  
  
-La salle sur demande...  
  
-D'accord...  
  
Ils marchèrent sans un mot, mais ayant une lueur de désire dans leur yeux... Ils arrivèrent à la salle sur demande et y entrèrent. Il y avait un lit 2 places, une table de chevet avec une boîte de préservatif dessus. Hermione Ferma la porte à clé et se tourna vers Legolas qui la regardait en souriant :  
  
-Bien quoi!? Je prend mes précautions...  
  
-Comme cette boîte, dit Legolas  
  
-Comment le sais-tu?  
  
-Harry et Ron me l'ont dit...  
  
Hermione lui sauta dessus et commença à l'embrassé. Legolas étendit celle- ci sur le lit. Il commença à déboutonner la blouse de l'élève. Il finir tout deux nue à s'embrassé Hermione sentit une tensions au niveau de son ventre et sourit. Legolas lui lança un regard plein de pitié. Hermione l'embrassa et Legolas se mit sur elle. Il s'arrêta :  
  
-Es-tu certaine  
  
-Oui!  
  
Il se glissa en elle, Hermione mit son nez dans le cou du prince elfe, Legolas ne bougea pas tout de suite, la douleur. Hermione commença à embrassé le cou , Legolas recommença ses mouvement de vas et viens et en empêchant Hermione de crié, en l'embrassant...  
  
Harry et Ron descendait les escalier pour se rendre à la grande salle.  
  
-T'as vu Hermione?  
  
-Non toi t'as pas vu Legolas?  
  
-Non plus...  
  
Harry et Ron se regardèrent  
  
-Hermione et Legolas... tu crois qu'il...  
  
-J'en suis certain Harry...  
  
-Notre Herm?  
  
-Et Legolas...  
  
Ils entrèrent dans la salle et allèrent s'assirent  
  
-On les verra ce soir...Drago marcha dans les couloir l'air pensif. Pour quoi lui avait-il fait subir cela tout ces années. Pourquoi lui avait-il dit toutes ces choses à propos de son sang, alor que lui même cela ne lui faisait rien. Pourquoi l'avait regarder avec cet air si hautain. Pourquoi l'avait-il fait subir tous ça? Il était pourtant amoureux d'elle. Et maintenant elle le prenait pour un mangemort.  
  
-Je ne pourrai jamais l'avoir à mes côtés puisque Weasley, Potter et Greenleaf son là pensa t'il  
  
Pourquoi les haïssait-il tant? Parce qu'il était jaloux d'eux. Weasley avait un famille qui l'aime, Potter était célèbre et Greenleaf avait toutes les filles des Poudlard à ses pieds depuis son arrivée.  
  
Soudain Malefoy vit passé Hermione et Legolas au bout du couloir et il décida de les suivre. Ils se dirigaient vers la salle sur demande. L'elfe et la jeune femme y entrèrent et fermèrent la porte à clé. 30 minutes plus tard Drago entendit des gémissements venant de la pièce et il se figea sur place. Hermione sa Hermione, SA Hermione était au lit avec ce pitoyable blondinet! Il repartit vers la grande salle. Mais arrivé dans le hall il vit Ron et Harry y entré et il eu une idée. Il attendit que le repas se termine. En voyant le rouquin et le brun sortir il les aborda.  
  
-Alors vous avez laissé la sang de bourbe?  
  
-Va tant Malefoy!  
  
-On se calme Potter! Je sais où elle est! et avec qui!  
  
Ron agrippa Malfoy par le col. Au même moment que Merry, Pippin, Frodon et Sam arrivaient derrière eux  
  
-Tu l'as amener au près de Voldemort! cria Ron  
  
-Pourquoi est-ce que je l'emmenrai là-bas!  
  
-TU es un mangemort dit Harry aussi rageux que Ron  
  
-Ne dites plus JAMAIS cela! Je ne suis pas un Mangemort!  
  
-Où est-elle!? demanda Frodon, et avec qui!?  
  
-Au lit! articula Drago  
  
-Elle dort? questionna Pippin  
  
Merry lui donna une gifle  
  
-C'est faux! cria Ron  
  
-Et même si c'était vrai Hermione nous aurait parlé de cet homme, continua Harry  
  
-Elle est dans la salle sur demande avec CE cher...  
  
-Que ce passe t'il? demandèrent Aragorn et Gimli arrivant en même tant.  
  
-Il ce passe que ce vos rien ment! dit Sam  
  
-est-ce vrai monsieur Malefoy? demanda Gimli roulant toujours ses r  
  
-c'est faux! Je ne ment pas en disant que Hermione Granger est au lit avec Legolas Greenleaf! cria le serpentard  
  
-Où ça? demanda Aragorn  
  
-À la salle sur demande... respira Drago  
  
Ils partirent tous à la salle sur demande arrvé là-bas, Harry fit un Alohomora. Ron, Harry, Aragorn, Gimli et Drago passèrent la tête de la porte et virent Hermione et Legolas endormient. La jeune femme était endormie sur le coeur de Legolas. Le drap lui arrêtant au-dessus de sa poitrine Legolas ayant mit son bras autour d'Hermione.  
  
Plus tard dans la soirée Hermione arriva au dortoir et fit comme si rien ne c'était passé.  
  
-Alors Hermione qu'as-tu fais aujourd'hui? demanda Harry  
  
-Rien de spécial...  
  
-Ah oui! Ron n'en pouvait plus de la voir mentir  
  
-Oui dit Hermione un peu apeuré par la réaction du jeune Weasley  
  
-c'est pas ce que nous avons pu voir! cria Ron  
  
-Hein?  
  
-Il parle de ta relation avec Legolas!  
  
-Vous m'espionné en plus! Et tu es jaloux Ron! Parce que tu n'as pas de relation, je ne devrait pas en avoir!  
  
-Hermione ça ne nous dérange pas dit calmement Harry en mettant ça main sur son épaule, C'est le fait de l'avoir appris par Malefoy et non toi!  
  
-Malefoy? demanda Legolas qui regardait la scène du haut des escaliers  
  
-Oui dit Ron qui c'était calmé  
  
-Vous nous...  
  
-Pardonnez... proposa Harry  
  
-Mais bien sur! rigola Ron. Alors Legolas? Comment est notre Hermione au lit?  
  
-Ron! cria celle-ci  
  
-Bien quoi c'est une question comme une autre... ria Harry  
  
Legolas sourit en voyant les 3 amis ce chamaillé mais puisqu'il n'avait pas sa place, il partit marché. Il rencontra Drago et le bloqua conte le mur  
  
-Pourquoi lui avoir fait cela?  
  
-De quoi parles-tu Greenleaf  
  
-Tu es amoureux d'Hermione!  
  
-Ohhhhh... Tu parles de vos relations...  
  
Legolas serra de plus en plus fort le col du blondinet  
  
-LEGOLAS LACHE LE! cria Aragorn qui arrivait au bon moment. Le jeune prince le lacha et celui-ci partit.  
  
-Tu allais le tué!  
  
-Je ne sais plus se que je fait Aragorn!  
  
-Ce n'est pas un orques  
  
-Mais il leur ressemble!  
  
-Peut-être, mais il n'en est pas un.  
  
-Je sais  
  
-Alors c'est vrai avec la petite Mione!  
  
-Les nouvelles vont vites!  
  
******  
  
Alors Harry Potter tu es prêts à mourir siffla Voldemort  
  
-je te hais Ronald Weasley! cria sa jeune soeur  
  
-Oh mais Ginnie c'était une blague... dit Ron  
  
-Ce n'était pas très intelligent poursuivit lentement Hermione  
  
-Tu as fais rompre Dean! cria encore Ginnie  
  
-ce n'était pas mon intention!  
  
-mon oeil! et elle partit en courant  
  
-Ginnie! Hermione monta dans son dortoir  
  
-Bravo Ron! tu as réussit à mettre ta soeur conte toi! dit Harry  
  
-Je sais! cria Ron  
  
-Elle te pardonnera dit Legolas  
  
-T'en est certains?  
  
-Certain!  
  
-Bon si nous allions manger! dit Harry  
  
-D'accord  
  
ils allèrent dans la grande salle pour prendre leurs repas. Hermione et Ginnie arrivèrent les dernières.  
  
-Bon maintenant que vous êtes tous la. je voudrait vous présentés une nouvelles élèves venant de beauxbâtons... Miss Florianne Côté  
  
Une jeune fille au cheveux brun foncé lui arrêtant aux joues accompagné de yeux noir entra et plusieurs garçons louchèrent vers sa jupe.  
  
-Elle continuera ses études ici à Poudlard pour septième années! Maintenant le choixpeau!  
  
Florianne alla s'asssire sur le tabouret et McGonagal posa le choixpeau sur sa tête  
  
-Oh! Une côté! J'ai rencontré ton père il y a cela bien des années! Mais ta mère est une française... bon voyant tu es assé rusé pour serpentard, des exclamations venant de la table dite, mais trop loyal très intelligente ainsi que courageuse. Tu es la plus difficile à placé depuis Harry Potter! Griffondor!  
  
Puis-je m'asseoir avec vous? demanda la jeune Côté à Ron  
  
-O... oui... bégayer t'il  
  
Hermione se retint pour ne pas rire.  
  
-Bonjour mon nom est Florianne Côté  
  
-Moi c'est Hermione Granger  
  
-Harry Potter  
  
-Legolas Greenleaf  
  
-Ro... Ronald Wea... Weasley  
  
-Ginnie Weasley la sœur du pauvre con  
  
-Hey!!!!  
  
-Bon il se réveille chuchota Hermione à Legolas  
  
-Chers élèves passer un bon repas et Miss Granger, monsieur Greenleaf je vous demande rester après le repas! bon appétit!  
  
Après le repas Hermione et Legolas allèrent voir le professeur Dumbledor  
  
-Et bien le professeur Aragorn ma prévenue de votre relation... et je vous offre vos propre appartement...  
  
-Mais professeur les autres couples de l'école voudront aussi un appartement...  
  
-Mais non puisque vous serez les préfets en chefs.  
  
-Moi oui mais Legolas ne l'est pas!  
  
-Remercier monsieur Weasley sourit McGonagall  
  
Legolas et Hermione partir main dans la main à la recherche de Ron. Il le trovèrent en plein discussion avec Florianne.  
  
-Je t'adore Ron! cria Hermione sautant au cou de son ami, merci, merci, merci!  
  
-Êtes-vous un couple? demanda Florianne  
  
-Nous 2! non nous sommes juste amis. Par exemple la petite Mione ici présente est en couple avec ce cher Legolas!  
  
-Oh d'accord...  
  
-Bon si nous allions visiter nous nouvel appartements! dit Legolas enposant ses lèvres sur celle d'Hermione  
  
-Avec plaisir!  
  
*****  
  
-Wow c'est magnifique! s'exclama Hermione en entrant dans l'appartement, je t'adore Ron!  
  
-Wow! fut le seul mot que Legolas put articuler devant la pièce  
  
Il visitèrent leur appartement, tous les murs étaient recouvèrent d'une tapisserie rouge et or les fauteuil étaient en cuir noirs un feu crépitaient dans la cheminée  
  
*c'est super* dit Legolas dans sa langue natale  
  
*J'avoue que Dumbledore est le meilleur directeur au monde* poursuivit Hermione dans la même langue se qui fi sourire Legolas  
  
Il l'enlaça par derrière et lui donna des baisers dans le cou. La jeune femme se retourna verslui et l'embrassa tendrement. l'elfe le souleva du sol et l'emmena dans leur chambre...  
  
****  
  
-Ron arrête de me mentir et de te mentir tu es amoureux d'elle, dit doucement Harry a son meilleur ami  
  
-Non  
  
-Alors pourquoi es-tu rester figer quand elle t'a parlée?  
  
Ron soupira et alla s'asseoir à la fenêtre  
  
-Que doit-je faire Harry je l'aime mais si elle ne m'aime pas?  
  
-Qui résisterait au charme de Ronald Weasley!  
  
-Une fille comme Hermione Granger!  
  
-Elle n'est pas comme Hermione!  
  
-Je sais!  
  
-Alors vas la voir et parle lui!  
  
-Ça fait seulement une journée que je la connaît!  
  
-Raison pour ne pas attendre d'avoir lié d'amitié avec elle et qu'elle te donne comme raison de ne pas être ta petite amie pour sauver votre amitié!  
  
-Tu as raison... j'en suis incapable!  
  
-Vas-y!  
  
****  
  
Aragorn était assis sur une branche d'arbre et regardait le ciel.  
  
-Vous pensez à elle Arrragorrrn dit Gimli arrivant au bas de l'arbre  
  
-Je devait bientôt l'épouser Gimli!  
  
-Mais vous l'épouserrez nous serront bientôt de retour dans notre bonne vieille terre du millieu!  
  
-Et Legolas?  
  
-Comment?  
  
-Et bien il a Hermione...  
  
-Et?  
  
-êtes-vous certain qu'il reviendra avec nou?  
  
-...  
  
-Je n'en suis pas certain  
  
-Il a son devoir de rroi de Mirrkwood!  
  
-Il peut encore renoncé à son trône!  
  
-Il ne nous ferrait jamais cela!  
  
-Quand savez-vous Gimli!?  
  
-J'en sais que nous n'avons rien a faire dans cette dimension...  
  
********* Bon voilà mon premier chapitre mais sur un autre site où j'ai mit ma fic c'est les huit premiers! Bon laissé des reviews!  
  
Weasley Turner (En passant pour ceux qui le sauraient pas, je suis une fille!) 


End file.
